Getting Under Your Skin
by Adobo-chan
Summary: [RyoSaku] 'Ryoma was someone who wouldn't let you under his skin.' An icy facade meets another as Sakuno learns to move on from her schoolgirl crush. But, not everything goes as expected... [COMPLETE with an alternate epilogue]
1. Part 1

AN: Hello everyone! This is my first Sakuno/Ryoma fic. Not many people, that I've seen here, believe in this couple, but my friend and I have been talking about this pair FOREVER! I decided to do a fic on our favorite 7th graders, only a little older. So, please read and enjoy!

Summary: RyoSaku. Short story. With Ryoma always obsessing about beating his father, Sakuno can't seem to scratch the boy's hard surface. Even after two years of being his 'friend' and secret admirer, Sakuno can't get Ryoma to look her way as a friend. If she can't do that, then how will she get him to open up at all? So, slowly but surely, Sakuno steps out of the start tennis player's life, and Ryoma learns a little about the one girl whose been with him since day one...

Warnings: OOC-ness. Not much, but definitely OOC. Ryoma's a little... nicer... ((shivers))

Disclaimer: All rights reserved.

_Part One_

Staring at the tennis courts, the pig-tailed teenager watched someone from a distance. Her bright brown eyes shone with a natural glaze of naiveté, but also a hint of sadness. Her jade green uniform fit snugly around her fifteen-year-old body, which had developed over the years. Her form had become like a vase and was built mostly of muscle, due to many years of tennis and running across the courts. And, thanks to her training, her tennis had improved. Not to the point where she could be the captain of the team, but definitely one of their best. Her obaa-chan had trained her hard, and she was thankful.

Along with her change in skill, her appearance had morphed as well. Her skin was no longer pale, like it had been a few years ago, because of all of the outdoor training; Sakuno was no longer a child. But her trademark hairstyle was still on her head, and her affectionate attitude toward the Prince of Tennis hadn't changed. She was still the innocent child that had run into Ryoma when they were in seventh grade.

'Am I doing the right thing?' Sakuno asked, watching from behind a tall tree, only a few yards away.

The object of her love was the most popular boy in school, captain of the tennis team and one of the best-looking young men in the area. That's right. Ryoma Echizen, the Prince of Tennis and the one person who would never give Sakuno a second glance.

But, why would he? He was beautiful, all of the other girls raved. They loved to watch his matches, just so they could see him sweat and let his clothes stick to his well-built upper body. His legs were muscular and ran fast across the court with agility like a feline. His ebony eyes expressed very little, but, at the same time, spoke more than words ever could. His silent demeanor added a mysterious charm to the teen's already attractive features.

The only turn-off was the cold façade that haunted the fifteen-year-old boy's personality. He easily brushed off girls and had only a few friends, which most had graduated and waited his turn to high school. He was an ice king, wishing only to be left alone. He wanted nothing to do with the world, unless it was tennis. His ultimate desire was to beat his father, which was the only reason he continued to compete. But, thanks to a wake up call from the former captain of the Seigaku tennis team, Ryoma grew up and had started a real desire for tennis.

Tennis was, at the moment, his only desire in the world.

So he wouldn't notice, or care, if anyone had left him alone to perfect his art.

'He wouldn't even notice me leaving anyway...' Sakuno thought sadly, as she leaned against the tree she stood by and closed her eyes in both contemplation and sadness.

The young girl was considering on whether or not she should pull out of the Prince's life. After many years of knowing each other, Sakuno had next to zero information about Ryoma. She knew he played tennis and loved his cat, Karupin. His friends on the tennis team, from last year and the year before, were now in high school, and he was waiting to join them one day soon.

But, after a few days of introspective, Sakuno realized that Ryoma didn't care if she was alive. He never acknowledged her, unless her grandmother asked him to. Even the occasional hello in the hall was never answered, unless it was a brief nod. He had every other girl in school on his tail, so he had no reason to notice her. Ryoma just didn't care. Even Tomo-chan was beginning to lose patience, but Sakuno knew that her best friend's crush never really wavered.

Ryoma was someone who wouldn't let you under his skin.

He just didn't care for people. But, Sakuno thought, after years of knowing each other, she might have gotten the chance to get to understand him and he would open up. But he hadn't. Echizen Ryoma was as unfeeling as the rock that sat on your front lawn. What could you do if he didn't want to change?

Weighing the pros and cons, it was obvious that the cons won. There were too many negative things about her unrequited feelings, which meant that she should give up. Turn her back on the Prince of the Courts, and wait to fall in love again. But she would be scarred by the love that never had the chance to relish in the sunlight. A relationship that would never reach beyond the stars because Ryoma would never love her, no matter how hard she tried.

As the thoughts polluted her mind, Sakuno closed her eyes even more tightly, holding back a wave of grief and a fresh batch of tears. Biting on her bottom lip, Sakuno held her head high and allowed the salty liquid to fall back into her eyes. She held them back because they weren't needed. Ryoma-kun... no, Echizen-san didn't deserve her tears.

'He wouldn't care if you cried until the sun stopped shining...' she reminded herself, and drooped her head once the tears had finally stopped. Lifting her head, she shook herself out of her melancholy stupor. Turning towards the courts to look at Ryoma, Sakuno let herself have one last smile. He was her first love, and the one that would never know.

As she turned her back to the tennis courts, she also closed a chapter on her life. Her life, her being, her universe, no longer belonged to Ryoma. Sakuno had her own dreams, and she was going to live them. Ryoma wasn't hers, never was and never will be.

She had to say goodbye.

Goodbye to his "friendship".

Goodbye to his impudent attitude.

Goodbye to his unholy smirk.

And, of course...

"Goodbye Ryoma."

XxxxX

So the days turned into weeks, and Sakuno was learning to back out of Ryoma-ku...I mean, Echizen-san's life. She didn't go to his practices and watch him from afar like she used to. She wasn't one of his cheerleaders like Tomo-chan still was. Little by little, Sakuno was gaining control over her life again. She no longer had to please the one person who remained unappeasable.

In fact, ever since she had given up on Echizen, Sakuno felt better about herself. Of course there were the moments of self-doubt that climbed and clung to her, but she either brushed them aside, or ignored them. Her dependent personality no longer existed fully on Ryoma. Sure, she still thought he was amazing, but she loved tennis. She watched him for his tennis, not him. And she felt like she could live like that for the rest of her life.

Also, there was the weird fact that she felt many people watch her walk down the halls, all boys from one class or another. They would always say a good morning, and when she replied, they quickly blushed and turned away. And, being the ever-so clueless Ryuzaki that she was, Sakuno always wondered why. Sometimes she was beyond help, and this was one of those times.

So, it was another one of those normal mornings. She had said hello to a few friends and admirers when screaming was heard behind her. Her mind told her to move away from the middle of the hall, but she couldn't. Curiosity got her and she couldn't help herself.

Turning around, Sakuno's jaw dropped. There she was, Tomo-chan, her best friend, and she was running even faster than Shinji of Fudomine in a match. Her speed left people jumping away from her, with many yelps and curses in her trail from people who she nearly killed.

"SAKUNO!" Tomo-chan screamed, and immediately clamped onto her friends shoulders, causing Sakuno to sway when she grabbed on. Thankfully, though, Sakuno had almost completely grown out of her clumsy stage. Using her newfound reflexes, Sakuno turned, her friend still clamped onto the girl. She was able to gain enough momentum to stop them from falling to the ground and landing in a heap.

"Umm... A-and a good morning to you too, Tomo-chan..." Sakuno stuttered, feeling the weight of the impact shaking through her body. Unfortunately, her best friend refused to leave her back. She laughed without a care in the world.

"Wow, Sakuno," Tomo-chan praised, "You've gotten much better at staying on your feet. Remember in seventh grade, where you tripped over anything in your way?"

Not wishing to be reminded, Sakuno nodded with a hot blush on her face. She couldn't help it. Those weren't times she was exactly proud of. I mean most people hated embarrassing things like that. And somehow, Sakuno had been tripping over herself for quite some time before she learned that there was an actual way to stop.

"Yeah... Thanks Tomo-chan," Sakuno sighed, and pried the girl's arms off her. Gently, but firmly, she made the scrawny arms of her friend leave her as she picked up her book bag, which she had dropped during this whole thing.

"Guess what!" Tomo-chan asked excitedly, walking alongside Sakuno, who was heading toward class.

"What?" she replied, obviously not in the mood for gossip so early in the morning, and especially not after the heart-stopping beginning of the day.

"There's going to be another tournament!" she squealed, and Sakuno smiled politely at her friend's enthusiasm. So that's it? Another chance to see Ryoma and the other regulars crush more teams? Sighing, Sakuno listened to her friend's rambling.

"And not only that, but Ryoma might actually play too. He doesn't play too often. Everyone says he's saving himself for the nationals, but whatever. There are also going to be a ton of reporters and we're going to have to be there. Me, because I am the president of his fan club. And you have to go to take pictures for me. You know I can't compete with you when it comes to seeing tennis matches. You're eyes were built for the fast-pace game, not mine. Oh, and I also heard some interesting rumors..."

And that was all that pretty much made its way to Sakuno's head. Everything else was mindless gook said by other Prince of Tennis fans. But she vaguely heard the words about the former regulars coming to check on their 'Ochibi.' The name brought a small smile to a face because the name no loner suited him. He wasn't so small anymore.

And the fact was reinforced when she opened the door, and hit someone else on the other side of it. And, since her agility was already used too early in the morning, she found herself falling to the ground. However, she stopped in midair, when an arm had wound around her waist, and she looked up, now staring at her savior.

A handsome face looked down at her, and it was still as cold and unfeeling as ever. There was a flash of recognition that shone through his perfect eyes though. Those golden, cat-like eyes that melted every girl they happened to peer at. Every girl, except this one. His dark hair with green highlights fell into his eyes. And how the light caught his beautiful mane was breathtaking.

"Ryuzaki-san," he said, his voice deep and sensuous. If this had happened to her two weeks ago, Sakuno would have died in his arms, quite happily as well. But, he no longer held such a feeling over her, and she smiled up at him, embarrassed as usual.

"Aa, Echizen-san," she said, and noticed the raise of his brow when he sat her on his feet. She hadn't spoken to him for quite a while, so he hadn't understood her sudden change in using his last name, instead of his first. He watched as she dusted her uniform, and smiled brightly up at him.

"Gomen ne," she said with a bow, "I didn't mean to bump into you. Honest."

She gave him one last smile, before making her way to her seat near the back window. She left a stunned group of girls, including Tomoka, in her wake. How had the once spineless girl, fall into the Tennis Prince's arms and not do so much as bat an eyelash? The old Sakuno would have blushed and stuttered until there was a new shade of red on her face. But no one knew of her promise to keep her distance from the popular captain, which left everyone in a daze at her calmness.

Even Ryoma had to wonder what happened just then. The Ryuzaki he knew would have muttered some words he couldn't hear and start apologizing profusely, as was her way. Now, however, Sakuno was polite and civil, a young girl who was totally together. Her eyes no longer shone the adoration he had noticed a few times by her, and many times by other not-so-secret admirers. It left him in confusion, and Ryoma hated confusion.

* * *

AN: Okay! First part done! The second part is almost finished. So, that'll be up soon. I hope you all enjoyed the first half. This is the first fic I've written in a while, so excuse me if I'm rusty! And, of course, REVIEW!

Well, till next time!

Much love,

Adobo-chan


	2. Part 2

AN: Hey everybody! I'm glad that everyone enjoyed my first chapter. I'm rusty, so we'll see if anyone enjoys this story. I don't really, but maybe someone out there will… ((sigh)) Anyway, please enjoy this part of "Getting Under Your Skin."

Thanks: To my new beta-reader, Anime AngeL! She's my friend who got me into PoT. I guess you can blame her for this fic.

Warnings (from Sarah): Ryoma's OOC-ness! Way beyond normal!!!! And this is a filler chapter (a lot of thoughts!!!).

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

SxSxSx

Part 2

SxSxSx

Xx Previous Chapter xX

"Gomen ne," she said with a bow, "I didn't mean to bump into you. Honest."

She gave him one last smile, before making her way to her seat near the back window. She left a stunned group of girls, including Tomoka, in her wake. How had the once spineless girl, fall into the Tennis Prince's arms and not do so much as bat an eyelash? The old Sakuno would have blushed and stuttered until there was a new shade of red on her face. But no one knew of her promise to keep her distance from the popular captain, which left everyone in a daze at her calmness.

Even Ryoma had to wonder what happened just then. The Ryuzaki he knew would have muttered some words he couldn't hear and start apologizing profusely, as was her way. Now, however, Sakuno was polite and civil, a young girl who was totally together. Her eyes no longer shone the adoration he had noticed a few times by her, and many times by other not-so-secret admirers. It left him in confusion, and Ryoma hated confusion.

XxxxX

"So, what was that?!" Tomo-chan blared at the unsuspecting teenager, Sakuno. The pig-tailed teen merely shook her head and sighed at her friend. It wasn't unusual to see Tomo-chan so excited, but at the end of the day she really didn't want to hear it.

"What?" Sakuno asked, knowing full well what 'what' was. She was heading toward the tennis courts where her practice would begin. Today, only a few chosen members would be practicing for the girls' team, and Sakuno was one of them. Although rare, there were tournaments held in Junior High divisions for the girls. Though not as prestigious, that didn't mean there weren't any female tennis players who couldn't compete as well as any boy.

"I mean, the little scene in first period! Did you, or did you not, notice that you just happened to fallen into the arms of Echizen Royma and stare into his eyes? Any other girl would have fainted on the spot!" her friend babbled and wouldn't keep quiet.

"I just didn't fade out of the conscious world because of happiness. No big deal. Why are you blowing this out of proportions?" Sakuno asked, just before walking into the girl's locker room. The young girl stopped and noticed her best friend's shocked, almost scared stare.

"Okay… Who are you and what have you done with MY Ryuzaki Sakuno?" she asked, only to be answered with the locker room's door closing in her face.

XxxxX

And that was pretty much the entire week. So many girls had come up to her, both shy and standoffish, to ask why she had acted to strangely toward the prince. Some were like Tomo-chan, and were in shock that she would even act that way towards the handsome boy. Others were angry that Sakuno had missed the fact that she had actually gotten the dark-haired boy's attention and didn't care, while even more people were envious about the entire thing.

So you could understand the girl's happiness when the weekend had come and she would get to stay away from all of the prying eyes at school. However, she wasn't so happy about the tournament. She would be stuck outside all day, taking pictures for someone else. It could be worse though. She wouldn't have to clean the house with her parents on the weekend.

So, on the day of the tournament, Sakuno grabbed her camera and took the train to the tournament. Thankfully, she had written down the directions given to her by Tomo-chan and would meet her at the courts on time. In fact, in an amazing turn of events, Sakuno was actually early and it only took her one-try to find the place.

'My sense of direction must be getting better,' the young girl thought proudly and watched as teams began signing in. And, she noted with some smug satisfaction, that she had made it there even before the Seigaku regulars did. So, knowing she would have to take pictures of that team, she waited until they registered. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long because they had shown up and took off toward their designated court. She walked after them, and didn't dwell on the fact that she had to wait for Tomo-chan. The girl would probably find her way there anyway.

So, Sakuno watched as the team began to stretch and she searched to find Echizen. He was standing by the bench, which was hidden from the sun by an overhead covering, and she had noticed he didn't even bother to warn up. It was obvious he wasn't playing in this round. So, she watched the matches tick by. She gazed at and analyzed each member of the Seigaku team, classifying and specifying weaknesses and strengths in her head for future reference.

Yet, through all of these matches, Ryoma didn't play. She had a feeling he would probably be in the last match only, so she didn't bother to waste time by standing on the sidelines. Finding the nearest vending machines was her latest task and she walked around for quite some time. But she did find what she was looking for, and sat down at a nearby table to drink her Ponta.

Laying her head on her forearms, she rested a while. She was too tired from standing and walking around. She had gotten a little lost, but she knew that she could find her way back. That is, if she wasn't too lazy to go.

She was so tired that she didn't even notice when a young man, in a Seigaku uniform, sat beside her. The fact that someone was even near her didn't register for a good thirty seconds. And in that time, the man watched her with lazy, half-lidded eyes. Sometimes she was so dense he was almost afraid that she'd be kidnapped because of her unwillingness to pay attention. But he wouldn't admit that to her…

"You know, you're going to miss the final," a voice spoke softly, and Sakuno's head immediately shot up. And, there he was. Echizen Ryoma. One of the few beautiful men you would ever encounter in your lifetime and he was seated next to her, looking lazy as he stared into space. He wore his cap today, which covered most of his dark hair and natural emerald highlights. His hands were tucked behind his head and his eyes were half-closed. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, and she blushed lightly.

It was easy to be cool when everyone was around. But it was hard to stay on track when they were alone and he just stared silently. He was almost asking her about her sudden change in attitude, but she couldn't be sure. When he asked with his eyes, she felt the compelling urge to throw caution to the wind and submit to everything he asked.

But, he never really asked for anything.

Not once.

She always offered.

He always accepted.

It was their never-ending cycle. But, Sakuno wouldn't lose heart. It had taken her time to change. It was going to take more time to change back. Her rational thinking wouldn't go down without a fight.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking at the striking teen. He raised a brow, and looked at her, his arms coming to his sides. A sudden softness came into his eyes, a very small spark, but it was there. She found some satisfaction that she would be the only one to see it. Why his eyes had become like that, she didn't know. But she did know not to look a gift in the mouth.

"Nothing really," he said, staring as he always did, "Just thought I'd relax. I'm only playing if there's going to be a tie. And at the looks of it, there will be."

"Then, shouldn't you be with your team?" she asked, curious why he would leave at such a crucial moment. But, then again, it was just like Ryoma to ignore what everyone else told him and do things his way. This was no different. Where another might stay and watch their team, Ryoma would be out getting something to drink. It was just very… him.

"They're fine. I know. I helped train them," he said, pride rolling from his voice. He always had this arrogance about his team. He knew they would win and he knew when they needed to pull it all together. He was so in tuned with them that it seemed almost criminal.

Sakuno nodded, a bright smile lifting onto her face. Soon, there was nothing else to say. Both were engulfed in a silence, but it wasn't heavy. Or foreboding. It was actually kind of peaceful. Nothing like all of the other times that they had been submitted to having quiet moments.

"So…? Do you hate me?" Ryoma said his blunt tone laced with curiousness.

Sakuno, in the middle of drinking, almost spit out all of her soda. Instead, she choked and coughed loudly, trying to get the air back to her lungs. He didn't know tact still, did he? Why did he just have to blurt things out, without thinking of the consequences? It was, I suppose, just another thing to add to the list of 'Being Echizen Ryoma'.

"N-no… Why would you even think that?" she asked, choosing her words carefully. She knew exactly what he meant, but she didn't say anything. She remained ignorant to it all, or at least she pretended to. Maybe he'd drop it if he thought she didn't understand. But, after the whole classroom incident, it was doubtful. He had the strangest ways of catching things, and always classified them as 'Good' or 'Bad'. Him not being able to read Sakuno like a book…

'Bad.'

"You're acting… different towards me, is all," he spoke, "I just noticed it… Did I do something wrong? If so, I never meant to. I'm not the kind of person who would hurt someone… unintentionally, aside from our senpai and oyaji..."

The last part was murmured softly, so she barely heard it. But, it wasn't that part that left Sakuno wide-eyed. In fact, she couldn't believe if she actually heard him correctly at all…

Was Ryoma showing kindness?

And to her of all people?

She looked up to see a genuine promise forming in his eyes. The sign was small, and seemed almost insignificant compared to cold fortress of his eyes, but it was really… there. Did he… actually think about her? Could he care? The coldest person in Seigaku might actually miss her? And, despite the chance that it could be a trick, a jest of the imagination, Sakuno felt her heart lift lightly. She wanted to believe, even just the slightest, that Ryoma did care. Even if her infatuation wasn't as strong as it used to be, she just…

Wanted him to care, show some kind of affection…

"No…" she said, shaking her head at him and watched as he awaited an answer, "You didn't do anything. I-I just…"

Trailing off was the only thing that Sakuno could do. Either that, or tell him how she felt. But to her, it was too soon. Her heart and mind hadn't grown up enough. It just wasn't enough time. It was just too much of a burden. To tell the one person you've loved for two years, unwaveringly, and then have him actually reply. It was too much of a sacrifice. Too much of a gamble…

'But you say it's a burden,' a tiny voice spoke, her conscience taking its role in persuading her. It somewhat surprised her, to hear the small voice in her head. It had come out of nowhere and was now taking the liberty of dealing with her thoughts. Where was it the other five billion times she needed it? But Sakuno knew this guidance, now more than ever.

'What if I get rejected?' the chocolate-haired girl asked, somewhat afraid of asking herself.

'Is it better than not knowing at all? I mean, if you tell him you finally get to know what he's thinking,' was the voice's reply.

'But… it'll hurt if I'm rejected. I don't want to get hurt.'

'You're hurt now, aren't you? The difference is, is that you'll have the chance to move on with your life afterwards. With the way you're going, you're not going to get very far,' the voice explained, encouraging her with its soft voice.

'But, I want to keep loving him…'

The shock overtook her for a second.

And a bitter smile blossomed on her face.

So, she really hadn't made any progress, had she? No matter how hard she pushed herself, no matter how many boundaries she had overcome to get where she was, Ryuzaki Sakuno would still love Echizen Ryoma, huh? Would it always be reclusive and quiet? Or would he accept her if she was able to tell him face to face?

Either way you looked at it, Sakuno wasn't getting anywhere. There was nothing stopping her from telling him what she felt, and yet somehow she had always restrained herself. She knew she wasn't scared of the outcome. She had imagined many times what would happen, all of them ending negatively. Even if she did think of his acceptance, would anything really change between them? There was nothing between them at all. Can you really change nothing between two people into something so important as love?

After all, they were just acquaintances, in the end …

And Sakuno knew she wasn't scared of the many fan girls. Each of them had expressed their feelings for the Prince, one way or another. It wasn't uncommon for him to be without a parade of girls following him, or if there was another girl pushing up on him. But no one would ever be able to penetrate the frozen Prince.

No. In the end, she was scared of Ryoma. She was scared that he might look at her differently. As if she were one of his many admirers, and just that. Sakuno was barely known to him at all. He only knew her because of her Obaa-chan. She was scared of the aftermath. What would he do if he really found out? That was what held her back. That he might forget her, completely, if she told him. Her greatest wish was tied to her greatest fear…

But Sakuno couldn't help it.

'Even if he doesn't love me, I'd like to continue loving him…'

'Then do so,' the voice responded casually, as if this was the most simple thing in the world, 'but don't keep hiding behind the cheerleader gig. Go after him. Pursue him like someone you care for, not a stalker.'

'But, what if-'

'STOP IT!' the voice roared, causing Sakuno to flinch unwillingly, 'Stop trying to complicate things. It all depends on what he says, and how he feels. Don't count yourself out before you're even in the game.'

And with that finally said her conscience left Sakuno to fend for herself. To put her in front of the lion, known as Echizen Ryoma.

However, while Sakuno was going through some personal breakthroughs, Ryoma had to watch as she stared into space. Her eyes had become almost lifeless, and he could tell she was deep in thought. That, for some odd reason, brought a smile to his lips. The thought that an actual thought process was going through her head was amazing. Most people wouldn't expect a thing to go through the girl's cranium. She seemed so clueless, and she wasn't too bright academically speaking either. She was always average, in basically everything.

Average height.

Average intelligence.

Average looking.

Average tennis player.

All the things about her were pretty normal, since the last time he checked. But that was in the seventh grade, and, since then, he had given up on trying to read her. She was just too predictable. Why try and guess something you already know? Some things just don't change, and he had predicted Ryuzaki as one of them.

But that was two years ago.

And things had changed.

It looks like he was off, one of the very few times in his life. And it didn't feel right.

Taking a look at her again, he had to admit that she wasn't so average anymore. Her hair was still long and in her trademark style. How did she play with those things always bouncing around in her face? It seemed impractical, but he couldn't help but notice that she wore them well. And it looked as if she had grown up as well. He could tell that she was still thin, almost like a stick, but her hips had shaped and she now had a chest. Now, don't think he was a hentai, or something. He just couldn't help but notice because, it seemed that, every girl that approached him tried to appeal to him with her breasts. It was disturbing, and was not something he had enjoyed. It was one of the reasons he was so reluctant to speak with the girls in his school. All of them tried too hard.

But she never had.

Although she wasn't the most conserved person in the world, Sakuno never threw herself at him. She was shy and she said hello. He didn't mind having her around. At least she wasn't as bad as his other not-so-secret admirers. And there was also her best friend. What was her name? Toko, Coco… It's something like that. But he knew that she was scary. It was like he had his own private stalker with her, as well as a few others, following him.

He knew he'd always be one of the best tennis players around.

He knew he'd always have admirers because of it.

He knew he'd always have one girl or another trying to grab his attention.

He knew a lot of things.

But the one thing he thought he'd know forever, the one person he thought would be by his side, through thick and thin…

He didn't know she'd leave him.

And he didn't know she'd take something he didn't even know he had…

SxSxSx

AN: DONE!!! Woo hoo!!! I decided to screw the idea of a two-part story and do a multi-chapter. I think it'll be more interesting that way. So please review. I know my writing isn't great, but help a girl out!

Well, till next time!

Much love,

Adobo-chan


	3. Part 3

AN: Wow... What a popular fic. I had no idea people even liked my stuff. But, thanks to you guys, I've gotten this fic to be something I actually like. Not like my other stories, this one centers on the actual series and what takes place in it. Something very rare for me, you don't even know. I'm such an AU writer most of the time.

Oh well. Ranting's done. I'll leave you all to your thoughts on my fic (which is very strange). I feel weird writing for characters that I know hardly anything about... ((sweatdrop))

Warnings: Some OOC-ness, teenaged boy thinking and a little fluff.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. If PoT did, I'd have Ryoma and Sakuno stuck in a broom closet for a while to see what happens. It's such a fun idea...

SxSxSx

Part 3

SxSxSx

Xx Previous chapter xX

Although she wasn't the most conserved person in the world, Sakuno never threw herself at him. She was shy and she said hello. He didn't mind having her around. At least she wasn't as bad as his other not-so-secret admirers. And there was also her best friend. What was her name? Toko, Coco… It's something like that. But he knew that she was scary. It was like he had his own private stalker with her, as well as a few others, following him.

He knew he'd always be one of the best tennis players around.

He knew he'd always have admirers because of it.

He knew he'd always have one girl or another trying to grab his attention.

He knew a lot of things.

But the one thing he thought he'd know forever, the one person he thought would be by his side, through thick and thin…

He didn't know she'd leave him.

And he didn't know she'd take something he didn't even know he had…

XxxxX

Caught in spring's splendor, beneath a covered bench and table, sat two familiar faces. One, a handsome young man, radiating an aura that could break even the strongest of people. Next to him, a girl whose small frame made her look frail, but was quite the opposite due to some training, though she didn't look very strong.

Both were complete opposites.

One of them seeking an answer to a problem he didn't even knew he had.

Another holding that answer to herself.

And that's what Ryoma wanted at this very moment. An answer. The answer to a trvial question that he hadn't even heard. As soon as unimportant thoughts flittered across his mind, Ryoma quickly crushed it and never thought about it again. He never felt the need for any questions to be answered, so he let those inquisitive-causing statements graze past him without a second glance at what they might uncover, at what he might learn from answering them.

But he found a question he wanted an answer to. The person with that answer, though, was not willing to oblige him. A girl who was everything he wasn't.

Where he was cool with grace, she was clumsy, but happy.

Where he was nonchalant, she was nervous.

Where he was in the dark, she was the one with the light.

This wasn't how it used to be though. Before, Ryoma thought he had an answer for everything. He was content in his ignorantly blissful and simple-minded answers. There was nothing he hadn't already solved mentally. And, at the off chance that he had miscalculated, he would let it slide past him without a second thought.

However, there were times when even the simplest questions made him think the hardest.

Those questions were once in a blue moon to him.

Now, he just had to find the answer to the rogue question.

"Ryuzaki," he stated, staring at nothing imparticular. He was hunched in his seat, staring beneath his cap. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sakuno turning to look at him. She just sat and watched, not completely sure what to expect.

"Is there any reason why you're ignoring me?" he asked, the words coming easier than he thought. Then again, tact was never really his forte, therefore it wasn't too surprising.

Her eyes widened, he noticed, and her mouth parted lightly. It was as if she wanted to say something but the words might come out wrong, so she stopped herself. Instead, she opted for chewing on her lip and tilting her eyes to the corner, her orbs glazing over again. That look of deep thought was on her again and it brought the same smirk to him. When she thought so hard it was difficult not to smile. She looked so innocent and clueless that the look of thinking seemed foreign on her features.

Pondering these thoughts, different ideas scattered through Sakuno'd head. She worried over what she should tell him.

Yes, she knew she was in love with him.

And yes, she knew that lying to him was impossible.

So, would that mean she would have to tell the truth?

_Why is this so difficult!_ Sakuno couldn't help but ask herself. Ryoma was a tennis player, a captain, and he could read people so well, it was uncanny. There was no doubt in her mind that even questioned that he would know she was lying. He was that good at spotting detail.

His gift. Her curse.

So, it was either don't answer or fess up. She knew Ryoma was the curious type, much like a cat. He would wonder and wander until he figured out her answer. His brain would put together the pieces she was afraid to show and he would find out. Her crush, her promise and her heart. All would be his to know, if he wanted.

_But he has every girl in the world already,_ Sakuno dwelled, and her spirits sunk. Two sides to such a sadistic coin. She could tell him her feelings, but at the chance he may not return them. A terrible fate she didn't want to experience, but a possibility nonetheless. Or, nothing might change. Not that there was anything between them that could change. A faint bond was forged through Ryuzaki-sensei/her Obaa-chan. There couldn't be anything from nothing, could there?

The little voice in her head, which she had found to be her conscience, was once again nagging and doing its job. It pushed towards telling him, despite the consequences. It was like jumping into a cold pool. When you first touch the surface, it's freezing and you're unwilling to go through with it. However, if you just dive in, then it's not as bad as you thought.

Sakuno was teetering on the edge of her diving board.

Do you take the cold feeling step-by-step as you wade in?

Or just jump and take everything with you, no regrets?

Sakuno squared her idea, and looked back a Ryoma, who was staring at the courts' direction. The tie-breaking match would be soon, he could feel it. But he wanted one thing before he went out there, just an answer. He would wait until he was satisfied before continuing on his way.

Noticing Sakuno's gaze, the buchou, though somewhat uncomfortably called, turned his attention back to her. His eyes were droopy, a little sleepy and covered with a nonchalant look. He stared, waiting for her answer, wondering if she was at all nervous. The figure before him wasn't at all trembling, but strong and determined. The only hint of reluctance was the way her hands fiddled with her camera she was saving for his match.

Her eyes met his, and he lost his train of thought. A mild shock passed through him as he noticed the usually watery eyes were hard with a stubbornness he had never seen before. Nor had he ever stared down into such enchanting chocolate orbs. He soon found how close she was to him, and his eyes began to wander.

Her dark eyes were covered by the wispy bangs that fell over her forehead and tickled her eyelids. Soon he noticed her light complexion, despite the hours he knew she spent practicing in the sun. He couldn't help but let the soft-looking skin taunt him, his fingers just wanting one smooth caress. His gaze drifted further until they met Sakuno's lips. Her strawberry tainted lips were slick with light lip glossthat shone faintly in the shade. He stared shamelessly, wondering if those lips were as sweet as he suspected.

The temptation was growing, somethng he had never experienced. He was a boy, with hormones he hid very well. These thoughts were usually far and few between, among different girls that had caught his attention (meaning him). His "attention" being on the girls that clamped themselves to him, and he noticed a feature he had never gotten a very good look at, until up close.

But such thoughts were tossed away, so he had never really had them like this. Ryoma had never never felt all theset hings, all at once, and he knew that control was slipping. The steady and mounting self-control he prided himself on was nearly gone, as he watched her take a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Her voice said lightly, but strongly:

"Ryoma, I-"

But her words were never finished, but instead stolen away.

Stolen away by Ryoma, and their first kiss.

SxSxSx

AN: Sweet huh? But not the end. This story won't be too long. I'm not a fan of really long work. I only have one like that, and I plan not to do it again. Too much stress. I hate stress... ((sigh)) Remember to reivew. Or, I won't update!

Well, till next time!

Much love,

Adobo-chan


	4. Part 4

AN: Wow! So many reviews! Thank you all SOOOO MUCH! I can't even begin to tell you how amazed I am with the reviews I've been getting. You're all loving the story and that only makes me want to update. I'm sorry this is taking so long. Unfortunately, I have other stories that need updating and time is very short. Sorry again!

Warnings: fluff and some sexual tension again

Disclaimer: All rights reserved (a.k.a. "not mine").

SxSxSx

Part 4

SxSxSx

Xx Previous chapter xX

"Ryoma, I-"

But her words were never finished, but instead stolen away.

Stolen away by Ryoma, and their first kiss.

XxxxX

Wide, chocolate eyes, glazed with shock, stared into nothing. A blossoming flush had gathered across porcelain cheeks. And a pair of lone cherry lips were pressed intimately against another's, something she had never really experienced. The one who kissed her, a loner who had more popularity than an actor at the grammies. The one who had been kissed, a consistently nervous girl who was almost always polite.

Yet, these two reserved people were caught in something bigger than a simple kiss. Hearts clenched, breaths quickened and the world spun at the very experience between them.

At least, that was what Sakuno was feeling.

Pleasant light-headedness had fogged her mind and the eyes that were once so surprised seemed so heavy. The need to drop them had outweighed her desire to keep them open, to stay alert. However, every thought that had anything to do outside of her fantasy-turned-reality disappeared with the gentle stroke of Ryoma's hand. Although somewhat calloused and rough, it was soothing against Sakuno's soft cheek. His touch was feather soft and her mouth moaned lightly to his advance.

Ryoma's inexperienced lips pressed against hers a little more, his hand knotting itself in her hair while the other supported him against her. He held her gently to him, her frame trembling gently beneath his hands. Dainty hands came upon his chest and Sakuno pressed her palms into his polo shirt. His first reaction was to back off, feeling the gentle, almost reluctant, push on him.

However, these thoughts were lost when she balled the clean white shirt in her fists and pushed herself closer. A wave of both relief and sensuality passed through him when he found that no rejection had resulted from his spur-of-the-moment kiss. Her enchanting dark eyes and candy lips had taunted him throughout the mockery of a conversation they had. He had been drawn to her in that instant and had acted upon pure instinct.

His head told him to wait, think about his consequence for doing what he wanted.

His heart and body urged him forward and, for once, act on his first thought, both having their own reasons for wanting Ryoma to give in.

In the end, Ryoma handed himself to his heart and reacted with a lustful attack, instead of his usual manner.

Leading him to this moment, where Sakuno was caught against him.

Her dream and his wish.

Both wanted their inexperienced hands to roam, and lips that had been caught wanted more than a simple touch. Body heat had constricted around them and the need for clothing to be removed would have been nice. Entangled hands and hair, searching firngertips and new sensations were their new desires.

Damn Momoshiro and Tomoka.

Sensing familiar, and approaching, auras, Ryoma pulled away from Sakuno, who had almost fallen into his lap due to the sudden action. His small smirk had returned at the sight of her pushing herself a good two feet away, and looking down at her tennis shoes. The fact that he had made her so flustered made Ryoma's ego swell just a little bigger than it already was. The way her eyes moved onto everything but him and how a light cromson painted her cheeks.

Yes, that was the Sakuno he knew.

Not being able to dwell on such thoughts, he looked up to see two figures approaching them.

One was a tall man, about sixteen years of age. His skin was tanned dark from many outdoor practices and competitions. Muscled arms and legs were partially hidden around his short sleeves and shorts. His charcoal black hair was spiked high. A pair of dark sunglasses perched on the senpai's nose and shielded his eyes from the sun.

Walking next to him was Sakuno's best friend, and one of his personal stalkers. Her auburn hair was still curled and pulled into two pigtails, also a signature style of hers. Her eyes sparkled as she stared at him, though Ryoma refused eye contact. Meeting her eyes would proably have her chasing after him again and that wasn't what he needed right now.

Both approached, blissfully unaware of what had occured only minutes ago.

"Ochibi," Momo-senpai greeted, a wave of his hand saluting him, "How've you been? And what are you still doing here? There's a tie-breaking match about to take place and you're not there. Unless you want one of your underlings to take center stage..."

When Ryoma heard this, his eyes narrowed at the thought of one of his teammates taking his slot as the final competitor. Ignoring his best friend's supposed joke, he stood up and brushed himself off. Tomoka greeted him and he signalled her with a curt nod, still refusing to look her in the eye. Turning around, he saw the girl join Sakuno, who was still a little flushed but the color remained unnoticed.

"Sakuno," he called, and she quickly looked to meet his eyes. The same expression that was once used during school was mixed with her lusty eyes that had stolen his attention. Her eyes inquired his call, and he smirked before turning his head away. His hand waved forward, signalling her to follow.

"Come. The match is about to start."

Not a suggestion, but a command.

Finding herself at his heels, he waited for her to step beside him before continuing on. Sakuno did her best to keep his pace as she stared at him. His face of cold indifference was once again on him and any sign of their intimate embrace was gone. Disappointment slid into her quickly, but she ignored it. If he wanted to act as if nothing had happened between them, then she would turn away too. If he said nothing had occured between the two, then she wasn't going to fight with him. He was not hers, and she was not his. Any claim that might have been between them would revert to their "friendship" and nothing more.

Sakuno had always hated fighting a battle that was one-sided.

If Ryoma wanted something from her, then she was willing to give it to him.

But if he wanted to pretend that nothing had initiated, then she could play ignorant as well.

Her thoughts ran these possibilities, so she hadn't even noticed that she had jumped the gun. Sakuno had just given into the habit that Ryoma would ignore it, as he did with most things. He was never willing to say what he wanted, if he ever wanted anything. He was so wrapped up in tennis and school to desire anything more. That was how he had worked for the last three years, and it wasn't about to change in a second. Sakuno was so busy predicting every outcome, she almost missed the gentle hand that had taken her small shaking fist and placing it within his own.

The warmth of his fingers flooded into her veins, as Sakuno looked to her hand and then to the tennis captain. Catching the look out of the corner of his eye, Ryoma returned her curiousness with his infamous smirk His fingers flexed against hers, and pulled her along lightly, causing feelings that had been pushed away to resurface.

Would this small gesture of affection mean anything to Ryoma, once the day was done?

Could she ever really _have_ Echizen Ryoma?

Sakuno let herself forget, just for now, and worry about it later. She wanted a day without the thoughts of '_what if_' entering her mind. Whatever he would give: affection, gentle remarks, his boyish smirk; it would all be laid aside when the day was done. She would keep such treasured memories to herself, if this day had brought only a moment of magic to her and Ryoma. If this was the only chance she had with her crush, then she would take it and move on. She would dwell no longer on him if he rejected her after this day.

Fingers lacing and a match beginning, Sakuno shut out the rest of the world in that moment...

Especially Tomo-chan and Momo-chan-senpai, who would both have _very_ interesting stories to tell the their nosey senpai.

SxSxSx

AN: A little rushed? I'm sorry. I wrote it in a few hours and I guess I'm not that great. Hehe. Oh well. Please review and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. At least, I hope it didn't suck too bad...

Well, till next time!

Much love,

Adobo-chan


	5. Part 5

AN: Hey! I'm back now and I hope you all haven't deserted me. Thanks for the love and support, though I wish I had more time to write. I've been so busy watching PoT that I forget to write too. Hehe. Well, I'm just beginning the fifth season so I'm _way_ behind, but it's ok. I'll catch up eventually.

Disclaimer: All rights reserved.

SxSxSx

Part 5

SxSxSx

**XxxxX**

Sakuno let herself forget, just for now, and worry about it later. She wanted a day without the thoughts of '_what if_' entering her mind. Whatever he would give: affection, gentle remarks, his boyish smirk; it would all be laid aside when the day was done. She would keep such treasured memories to herself, if this day had brought only a moment of magic to her and Ryoma. If this was the only chance she had with her crush, then she would take it and move on. She would dwell no longer on him if he rejected her after this day.

Fingers lacing and a match beginning, Sakuno shut out the rest of the world in that moment...

Especially Tomo-chan and Momo-chan-senpai, who would both have _very_ interesting stories to tell the their nosey senpai.

**XxxxX**

"_WHAT?_" came the startled and shocked screams of many high school men, causing everyone to glance their way. Of course, the girls were then distracted by how attractive the men were that they forgot why they looked over at them in the first place. The seven wide-eyed teens stood before Momo and Tomoka, who had just ran over to deliver the news.

In a line, the bishounen stood, and profiles were looked over. A red-haired male, somewhat shorter than the others and small in stature, stood on one end. A man, just a little bit taller with a bowl-cut hairstyle, stood next to him. Another young man with a bandana perched on his head was also within the group. Beside him, a man with glasses and his infamous notebook in hand, already to begin writing down what he had just heard and any other information he found useful. On his side was a shy-looking male with very short brown hair, who was still wide-eyed at the news. Next to him was a boy with longer hair and a much smaller frame, but had the sweetest smile and his eyes shut. The last one was a male with brown hair falling in spikes around his face, with a pair of glasses that severed the sight of his stunning gold eyes.

Many had stopped just to have a look at these men, but none had any idea of what was going through their heads. In fact, most of them didn't even know who they were, even though they were once Seigaku's prized team about two years ago. However, knowing who they were wasn't important, at this moment. These youths were stunned by the news they had received, which was more than enough to make a _few_ jaws drop.

Ryoma Echizen, their Ochibi and _the_ Prince of Tennis, seemed to be _dating_ Ryuuzaki Sakuno, their former sensei's granddaughter.

"Hoi... How could Ochibi hide such a thing from us? I mean, we were so close," Eiji said with a frown, obviously disappointed. He and Momo had spent many times looking over the freshmen when they were in junior high, but now he didn't even get the memo from his kouhai.

"Hmmm... Well, the having-a-girlfriend thing doesn't sound like Echizen, but the hiding it part... That's exactly what he would do," Oishi said with a smile, very good-natured about the whole thing. He was, after all, the worrier of the group but he was careful of Echizen. He knew that the young man didn't like being watched over, though his senpai-tachi did so anyway.

"Saa... Looks like our kouhai are much older than when we left them, neh?" Fuji Syuusuke said, amused by the situation. Of course their rookie would have to grow up eventually. However, it seemed as if everyone expected Echizen to wait a little longer, so they could amuse themselves in high school.

More chatter ensued, though it was hushed. Mumblings of data as well as some concern passed through their conversations. Although they were not ones to gossip too much, it was known that these players always cared for their own, and Ochibi was their most valuable player. Whatever effected him effected everything around him, which meant his tennis and his teammates. However, they weren't going to sacrifice their chemistry unless it helped him, or at least doesn't cause him to waver in his matches.

"I suppose the game will decide whether or not he's changed," Inui said, closing his notebook with a slight pat against the pages. He gathered them as they began their journey to their court. Eiji and Momo were still very bent on talking about it, though Oishi had asked them to stop. It was rude to talk behind you're friend's back, after all. Only when Kaidoh's voice chimed in did their conversation end, and an argument ensued.

**Xx** Court **xX**

As the high schoolers approached the court, they weren't surprised by the female crowd. Echizen Ryoma had many admirers and, since the senpai had all left, most of them had become his undivided followers. It was as if a cult-like adoration had overcome them and were now loyal supporters. He could easily command them too, though the prince was too afraid to look them in the eye. Fangirls were mysterious things. Some may be shy and calm, which was fine with him. Others, though, were loud and obviously wanted attention, which he left to someone else to give them. It wasn't his problem.

Taking a brief glance at the scoreboard, the proud smiles they had always had for their kiddo were now on their faces. The game was an easy 5-0 score, and it was his service play. Since the day that Ryoma had become the Pillar of Seigaku, he had refused to lose a match and burned with the passion that had been passed to him by Tezuka. In the end, no one was prouder of him than the teenaged boy with thin-rimmed glasses.

His infamous twist serve was seen and quickly returned when the opponent read the shot, knowing it after Ryoma's other two service games. However, he gave it a quick forehand and the ball was out of the opponent's reach in seconds. The skill he was known for had not left him and had seemed to grow with even the tiniest experience. That was what tennis did to a person, once they found what they truly wanted from it.

The game ended in record time, while Ryoma merely waved off the cheers of the crowd. Taking his opponents hand, he smirked slightly when their eyes met. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. He was playing lightly and it was a nice little stretch. He hated remaining inactive, which made him wish for the old days with his first team. Then he thought of Inui's concoctions entered his mind and he quietly said a prayer that he had another year to remain sane.

He was engulfed by the arms of his teammates, both from the past and present. The continuous glomping of Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai was a memory that was bittersweet. Sweet because he never really felt it as much before and he missed his senpai-tachi's presence. Bitter because now he understood why he hated being in that death hold.

Like right now, for example.

The squeezing of his ribs and the sound of his bones cracking were now in his ears. It was uncomfortable but very familiar embrace, one that he desperately wanted out of. His senpai never seemed to be able to take hints because his lack of movement should have been easy enough to read Then again, they were always a little slow on the update when it came to others' wellbeing.

He was released for the "hug", which was a nice way to put it, and was soon pulled into the crowd. Excitement from his teammates and the know-it-all voices of his coach and senpai-tachi reached his ears. He was even able to hear his fans screaming and jumping because of the match, knowing that they would be at the next one too. He saw everyone but...

"Ryoma," came the quiet voice and it brought a smile to his lips.

The bowed head of a teenaged girl was what he noted. She seemed to find his shoes fascinating, which was strange since she had found his eyes quite captivating once before. He couldn't just let her slip back into the passive mode again, could he? He smirked, knowing she'd probably glare at him after he did this.

Taking his left hand from his pocket, and quite wary of the many spectators, he pulled the downward chin to face him. The blush he knew from many years ago was now on her face again, along with the angry pout that he had gotten to know pretty well in the last few days. Her eyes narrowed with her embarassment mounting, which only further amused him. For some strange reason, knowing he held all the cards made him very cocky. Then again, it's not so strange when you know it's Echizen Ryoma.

"Now now, Sakuno," he said, knowing he was pushing his luck with her and her growing horror, "You should always look at the people you're talking to. It's rude not to."

Her blush deepened, giving Ryoma that twisted satisfaction again. He remained very aware of the dropping jaws, wide eyes, and even the few girls he knew that fainted in sickened shock. However, he was very sensitive to Eiji and Momo's laughter, a few knowing smirks, and the constant writing of Inui's pen in his notebook, along with the mumblings of percentages.

Ignoring them for the time being, he removed his hand from her chin and patted her head affectionately, ruffling her hair on purpose. She huffed, as he walked passed her, and she held her tongue to keep her from spatting hurtful words. Self-control was something she was learning to master, but he always did this. He gave her the need to do something, to go out on a limb and do something stupid. However, she was going to wait till it was just him before she yelled in his face. After all, she had to remain composed. It was her promise after all.

She followed him, feeling a hand grab hers and drag her unceremoniously after him. She saw the many faces of Ryoma's everpresent entourage. Sakuno could clearly see the stunned faces of his teammates, the paled angry and upset faces of his fans, and the winks of their senpai-tachi as she was pulled after him. Silently, she cursed him in her head.

_'Damn you, Ryoma.'_

**Xx **Changing Room **xX**

Sakuno waited patiently, tapping her foot idly against the ground. Her arms had crossed over her chest and she sighed. How long did it take him to change? Although it had only been a few minutes, she was fidgety after that very open display of affection. He constantly surprised her, and now was one of those times. His timing was always perfect, and it was just a _tin_y bit irritating.

The creaking of the door opening and closing made her turn. Ryoma stood in his uniform, the black suit complimenting him well, as it always had. His bag was swung over his shoulder and he watched her with the same nonchalant eyes he had always given her. However, she was not going to let him off so easily.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, approaching him with a stomping walk, her eyes narrowing in accusation. He raised a brow questioningly, innocently even, as if he was the most honest man in the world. He was a deceiving young male and she didn't like it. Whenever he was involved, something bad was definitely going to happen.

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders and blinking very slowly. He played dumb because her face, when it was on the brink of anger, was adorable and it always set her eyes ablaze. Ryoma had seen the fire she had, once she began something and planned to finish it.

"_You know!_" she said accusingly with a frown, "What you did in front of everyone! How _could_ you? Now I'm going to be on every teenaged girl's 'Hit List' and it's all _your_ fault!"

Her face had approached his and was now close enough to touch his nose to hers. Her eyes narrowed, hands fisting at her sides. He always did this! Ignoring the subject at hand and making it fit him. Sakuno, unfortunately, didn't notice the flash of a very primal instinct flash across Ryoma's eyes briefly. If she had then maybe she would have backed away.

But she hadn't, and it was her fault for not paying attention.

Before she knew it, her back was pressed against the door of the changing room. Ryoma's right arm was pressed against the door, while his other was jammed into his pocket. He kept the distance between them, which was too close now that their positions were switched. She was trapped with him against her, and the narrow eyes she had once were now wide. Her mouth dropped lightly, tasting the breath of the Prince on her own.

Alarms in her head went off. _'Too close, Too close!'_ her mind screamed, but she had nowhere to go. He kept her pinned to the wall, and his half-lidded eyes told her that he was not thinking of moving. Also, there was nothing to distract him from her at that moment.

Her head went blank when Ryoma's lips touched hers and she lost herself again. It was a light touch, a chaste kiss, but it still sent her knees seeking the floor and her head dizzy from the sweet taste. But, as soon as they touched, he backed away, keeping his lips still against hers slightly. She could feel his curse against her lips as he backed away slowly. Sakuno opened her eyes and saw that Ryoma still had his closed, his mouth in a firm frown.

"You can come out now," he said, and pushed himself off the door. Sakuno turned her head to see past Ryoma and to their half-guilty but half-amused senpai-tachi. If she even began describing their faces at that moment, then she knew it would take her even more time to recover from the smiles and playful eyes. Her blush returned as Eiji and Momo occupied themselves with their Ochibi-chan.

"Way to go, Ochibi!" Eiji said, ruffling the hair on his head.

"We didn't even know you had it in you!" Momo said with a laugh, winking at Sakuno. Her blush grew as she followed Ryoma. She listened to the many taunts and jokes tossed at her and the captain of Seigaku's Junior High School. His hand enclasped hers, as she noticed his eyes close with frustration. The twitching of his brow hinted annoyance and she smiled. With every relatioship, I suppose you could call it, came with it's thorns.

It's just that this one came with eight other people.

But, no matter the circumstances, she would hold onto this feeling and this Prince as long as he'd allow. She'd stay by his side for eternity if he wanted to. Of course, it all depended on Ryoma and if he felt anything she was feeling. It all depended on if she could keep his attention, despite the fact that he didn't really care for anything long unless it held him there.

How long she'd stay, though, was anyone's guess.

SxSxSx

AN: I'm sorry for the late update! School's been hectic and I have STAR testing. It sucks so please review and help me feel better. Thanks in advanced!

Well, till next time!

Much love,

Adobo-chan


	6. Part 6

AN: I'm very sorry for my late update. Unfortunately I've been neglecting my writing. I just haven't been feeling the need. I really can't say that I'll stay into writing forever. It happens only if something sparks my interest. We'll see what happens because people seem to enjoy giving me a hard time when I don't update. I can't say I enjoy it so it depends from other fandoms and fans.

That means that this fic will end in this chapter so I won't make anyone else upset (not to mention I have no more plot developments for this fic). It's all been pretty much done. I'll start different projects for this couple and for others. I really need to expand my horizons. Thank you everyone, for your support, and I hope to see you in my next fic.

Disclaimer: All rights reserved.

Part 6: One Day of Many

The celebration for the team's 'Ochibi-chan' was held in the sanctuary better known as _Kawamura's Sushi_. The regulars of the past met the regulars of the present, which lead to both Ryoma and Tezuka, our two pillars and captains, to damage control. When you have reminiscent regulars, like Kikumaru, Momo, Inui, and a sadistic Fuji Syuusuke, the control could always vary amongst those who had stories to tell and those that wanted it to end. Of course all of these stories were directed at the current Seigaku Junior High buchou, which did not help his reputation... and sanity.

Series of different events passed the mouths of the former regulars. Kikumaru enjoyed grabbing onto the younger boy, who was no longer so chibi, and tell stories of the golden year in their last school, including some embarassing ones with Momo-senpai's help. Inui gave off little pieces of data to help give the stories some real-life evidence. Then there was the combination of Fuji's not-so-sweet comments that gave Ryoma more things to worry about. If any of this dripped to school, then the club would be going through the nine cycles of hell, if he had anything to do with it.

Of course Oishi did his best with his overexcited double's partner, who couldn't seem to be able to stop his mouth even if he tried. Momo was distracted easily enough, with some 'help' from Kaidoh. Inui was being held back by the murderous look that Tezuka gave him, but only a little bit. Unfortunately, there was still no remedy known to man that could stop Fuji. The tensai smiled and took in the stunned faces of his kouhai from his former junior high, whose minds had been littered with their captain's story in a good three hours.

"I can't believe buchou was so... _different_ from now," said a second-year, a chorus of affirmation meeting his voice. However, the glare of golden eyes from their esteemed captain told them that anything they said would be used against them. He was raised in America, where what you said could be used against you in the most vicious way. He had half a mind to give them laps for his senpai-tachi's meddling. Though it wouldn't be fair, it would make him feel better, if that was worth any consellation.

Among the mixing of the social gathering, Sakuno watched with mixed feelings. This was how things were supposed to be, and next year would bring back the golden team's reunion once more. The trials two years ago forced a bond between the regulars of that year and it would only make them stronger once their final player joined. Knowing that tennis would be his main priority was hard, but Sakuno was glad that he chased after his dreams. He supported the weight of Seishun Gakuen's tennis team on his shoulders alone, for his last year, while breeding a new pillar for a new generation. Doing all of this in his short amount of time would make anyone wonder where he got such strength.

And, of course, those who needed to know, did.

She wasn't among them but she looked forward to the day when he would finally take on a new challenge, in combination with a few old ones. Would he even have time for school and family, once he assumed the weight of the new high school club once more? He had done it once, so there was nothing to stop him from doing so again. Of course, there was also the question of where she stood in all of this, if she was even a part of his plans for the future.

But, she reasoned to herself with a frown, that's selfish. Whatever he did for her now didn't mean he would continue in the future. After all, the year was still only in mid-bloom with many new things just waiting to sprout from it. She couldn't help it if her feelings would resurface from time-to-time. And, even if this was just a one chance in a billion, she didn't regret taking it. One memory, just one, was enough to leave her content if he decided to retain his duties as captain as his top priority.

There would be no bitter feelings because she knew that he valued tennis over everthing else. Sakuno was glad to know that she was able to be a priority in his life, even if only for now. However, pondering these feelings were really starting to get to her. Depression was something she was prone to when it came to Ryoma and she wasn't surprised when her legs moved on their own and stood up from her seat. In the ruckus of the room, few saw her leave, namely a silent Tezuka, a smiling Fuji and a quick-to-follow Ryoma.

But the young captain wouldn't forget to assign laps to his team when Monday rolled around.

* * *

"Oi, Ryuuzaki," called a familiar voice, which made her stop in surprise. She half-turned to him and saw Ryoma stop a few feet behind her. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a questioning gaze glazing his features. She had watched him with more than enough times to know what he was asking, but feigning ignorance was what she did instead. He didn't need to know she was fairly aware of what he wanted. That made her seem like a stalker.

"Don't you have a party to be at, Echizen?" she asked, referring to him in a more respectful way. His eyes narrowed at her distanced tone and polite tilt of her head. Where was the girl a few hours ago, who allowed him to hug her with a crowd surrounding them? She was changing again and that irritated him. She just kept turning into a different person around him. It was starting to get irritating.

"You just got up and left. Isn't that a bit rude?" he asked, his watchful eyes glaring as she faced him completely.

"It's not me who won the tournament to allow the team to get into the Kantou tournament," she smiled, faking her grin as she made eye contact. She didn't waver, even as he bore down on her with a hint of annoyace sparking his eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can just leave."

"I'll apologize next time. Don't worry so much about me. Now, why don't you go back and enjoy your victory? You're team expects it of you." There she was again, trying to act as if she didn't want him to follow her when all she really desired was to have him around. But even playing saint was going to get her out of this.

"Yadda."

That arrogant smirk resurfaced and she bit back the notion to narrow her eyes. He was really annoying when he wouldn't just shut up and go enjoy himself. What did she have to do to get him off her back? It wasn't as if she didn't want him, it was the fact that wanting him seemed too selfish, even for her. He kept sending mixed signals and it was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Fine then. Do as you want," she replied haughtily, turning on her heel. She heard his footsteps match hers as he walked behind her. However, his pace fell out of step with her own, as he caught up to her and trotted by her side. She watched him with apprehension but said nothing as they walked. He walked alongside her and watched the traffic of the streets and sidewalks. Although both seemed to be at ease, Sakuno had to keep her frustration to herself while Ryoma grinned a bit at her obvious discomfort.

They walked for some time, not really picky about a destination. The highschool girl had expected to go home when she left, but this stray wouldn't leave her alone. Instead, she opted to walk along the busy streets. Time had been lost from the moment as they scurried through crowds, sometimes pushing and shoving. By the time it was dusk, they noticed they had reached a station. Since it was late, she knew she had to get home and he would have to go to his own. Silently, she bought a ticket for herself only to have him follow suit. Her questioning glance pierced him, seeing that he was still following, and he replied with a slight tilt of his head before saying:

"Can't have you getting lost, now can I?"

The arrogance in his voice screamed volumes as she made her way to the train's platfrom, since they had already entered the gate and passed the ticket machine. He followed as she stomped to the awaiting train, him following with a pleased smile. You'd think two years of one-sided devotion would mean that he'd forget one little mistake! He could remember _that _but not her name when they first met up in school?

'The nerve of that cocky tennis star!' Sakuno thought angrily, glaring at the opposing seat of the train. She had failed to note the emptiness of their compartment, even as Ryoma stood near the doorway. He watched her because she had the most hateful look in her eyes and seemed to be trying to murder the bench opposite of her. He shrugged it off, not really caring since it didn't concern him, or so he thought.

"Why are you doing this?" came Sakuno's abrupt question, which made him glance over at her once more.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you, all of a sudden, so interested in me? You never even considered me before. Now you act as if you like me. I don't get it."

He shrugged again, as he turned his back to her, before replying, "You left. And I noticed."

"What exactly does that mean?" she asked, staring outside of the window opposite of her, watching as the tunnel went by. "You never seemed to care before. What makes now so different?"

"I couldn't sense you anywhere," he said, pausing briefly to choose his words. "It was strange not seeing you or speaking to you. I'm not a big fan of change unless it's to my advantage."

"You chase me because I stopped chasing you?" she asked, bisbelief lacing her tone. When he said nothing, she took it as affirmation. "That's the most selfish thing I've ever heard... You can't just play with someone's feelings like it's a game. This isn't tennis!"

At the sound of her anger, his eyes narrowed in her crude comparison. Tennis was much more than a game to him, much more than just something he '_played_.' He wasn't Fuji-senpai after all, playing games with other people's minds just because they were there or playing tennis _just_ because it was there. He wasn't that time of person, nor was he like his oyaji, who still toyed with him like Karupin with its toy snake.

"I'm not playing anything," he defended, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Then why do this to me, Echizen Ryoma?" she asked, her eyes reflected in the opposite window though slightly transparent. The narrowed, fire-lit eyes showed sparks of shock and anger, all directed at one person. "You could have left me be. You would have gotten over it and I would have too. There's no reason to keep trying to come after me. I don't need it.

"I want you to stop chasing me, so I can stop chasing you. I don't need this. I don't need these feelings, your presence, or your pity. It's not fair that I have to keep pretending to be a great tennis player to get you to notice me. I don't want to keep hoping for a tomorrow that'll never come, where you'll actually be there, waiting for me. I want to stop wishing that you'll finally catch up to me... It's pathetic, I know, but I wanted to believe in those dreams. But I can't because you don't understand emotions, Ryoma. The things you hold dear are few and I know I'm not one of them. So, for once, just listen to me and _stop_ chasing..."

They had come to a stop, one before their own. The train was sliding slowly and they saw that there were a few people in line, waiting to enter their once-private space. But before the doors could open and let the newcomers in, before their conversation shattered completely, Ryoma spoke in a soft voice, "I can't... I've tried, but I can't stop chasing after you. You've really..." A half-hearted laugh. "You've _really _gotten under my skin..."

Her eyes squeezed shut to keep her emotions at bay..

* * *

The walk back to her house was silent, but there was little tension, thankfully. Sakuno was preoccupied with her thoughts and both of their sudden confessions while Ryoma seemed to be content with no noise. It was as if they hadn't just talked about why Ryoma's drive to get Sakuno was so pointless, so utterly unreasonable, without any valid point.

And yet, it seemed to work in Ryoma's favor.

They arrived, but neither moved. Sakuno stood at the steps of her house but opted to turn towards Ryoma. He peered at her from the corner of his eye and followed suit. She stared at him with determination glazed in her eyes, though the glazed look in Ryoma's looked more tired than anything. She glared, annoyed with his lack of response, but sighed instead. She walked up to him, keeping eye contact as she did. She stopped when she was only a few inches from his body and she kept his gaze in hers. Then she went onto the balls of her feet as he was about to stare down to see her face a bit more.

And she kissed him.

She pulled away, taking in his wide eyes and slightly dropped jaw with a smile. The kiss was chaste really, just barely skin against skin. But the fact that she initiated it was the real surprise. She knew she couldnt expect him to be there for her everytime she needed it because that would be selfish. And he couldn't depend on her to remain by his side forever, especially when he was still planning on becoming the best in the world, since that was selfish too.

But, she would be there when he needed her, like when the game ended with another victory. He would be there for her when he could, whether it was a walk home or just a simple hello, it was going to have to be enough. Right now, they were content with the little things because that's all they had to offer each other. Giving themselves completely wasn't something they could do because they still had many other things to do and other obligations that needed to be completed.

They would drift apart and away, they knew, because there wasn't much holding them together. But, even if they couldn't understand that now, there would always be memories to ease that painful loss of youth. They had each other now, even if it wasn't in a deeply romantic or connected way. And yet, at the same time, they were bonded for eternity, despite the disasters that might happen along the way back to each other.

After all, once you were under Echizen Ryoma's skin, it was almost impossible to escape.

**The End**

* * *

AN: It's done! ((prances around the room like an idiot)) I'm happy. Now people can wait for my other fics (old and up-coming)! Yay! I write like a turtle, slow and steady. But that's life and life is only so easy to deal with when people can actually work with me. Oh well. Please review and I'll have the second part of _Caught Between Reality and You_ up in a little bit (I hope).

Well, till next time!

Much love,

Adobo-chan


	7. Epilogue

AN: So I decided to do the epilogue to help ease the pain of the "Happily-ever-after" syndrome everyone is having. I have to admit that I was surprised too, when I ended it like that, because I love the cheesy, romance-novel-ending too. So, to give our fluff-seekers a bigger high, I decided to do a drabble-ish epilogue. No extreme detail (because I really have to learn to cut down on it) but a little to slide the ending in.

Oh, and for those who are wondering, NO SEQUEL! I can't do a sequel because it'll end up just like the original fic. A very lazy piece that's forgotten once inspiration deserts me. So, if you have to read something, I don't suggest looking here. I'm going to finish my current fics and then start my new ones, but I won't post them until they're done. Sorry, but what's a girl to do?

Disclaimer: All rights reserved.

_Epilogue_

Years had passed and distance had increased. The hold that Sakuno and Ryoma held over each other was weakened, but not gone. Their bond had merely become a shadow of what it was, if you could call their almost non-existent relationship as such. So, as time went by and no contact was held, they grew up without each other.

The genius from America had returned to his homeland, searching for a path to greatness, not long after high school. His talent and charisma lit up the tennis scene, just like Tezuka and his team knew it would. A few of the former regulars followed Ryoma's path, but with a lesser amount of vigor. Ryoma outshone the rest, brighter than any could describe, and reached the pinnacle of every player's career.

He ranked Number One in the world.

As he travelled to his tournament locations, doing what he did best, she watched occasionally. Although tennis would never be her forte, she had kept it as a hobby, as well as an excuse to watch his matches. Life hadn't been the same once they drifted apart, but it was tolerable. She had gone to college to major in journalism and planned to work for a paper. Not too long after graduating, she found work at a sports magazine, ironically, and even more so was the topic she was put in charge of.

Tennis.

She had experience with it, played it, knew what people wanted to hear from it. She covered, not only the World Champion, but other rising stars, like Atobe Keigo and others who were once a part of Ryoma's past. It seemed they were all out for revenge on the once 'chibi' boy. She had even written a bit of background in her article about it when she interviewed the diva, who was still as flashy as ever.

Despite her blessings in life, Sakuno was still lonely. She blamed no one, since she had refused to date, besides the occasional offer and was pushed into it by Tomoka. No one had ever taken Ryoma's place, not that anyone ever could. She was content in being alone because she had a few good memories to fill her times of need. And, although she didn't know it, Ryoma had done the same as well. Even with his enormous fanbase, he had found few who could draw out any interest in him.

This was how they lived their lives for the last eight years.

Today, though, Sakuno was left to wait in the train station for Tomoka, who had promised to take her to lunch that day. The vibrating phone in her pocket was answered and her best friend's voice protruded from the cellular. With a sigh, it seemed as if Sakuno had been tricked again and was now waiting for a stranger.

A date, to be exact.

She cursed her friend soflty, as she refused to look up and notice the figure standing before her. Her mind was too set on being annoyed with Tomoka that she didn't notice slanted eyes, staring at her with interest. Those golden irises sprarkled with amusement, after hearing Sakuno's irritated huff. With a smirk, he spoke in that condescending tone:

"Mada mada dane."

Eyes locked, one pair wide with shock, the other laughing silently.

He held out his hand and gave her a small smile, noting the blush that touched her face. She looked to his palm before sliding hers in his and he pulled her up from the pillar she leaned against. She smiled up at him, shyly, the one thing she usually was when he was around. However, he eased that pain with a gentle squeeze on her hand as they walked away.

Life had thrown everything at them, given them the time to grow up and live life. They had to experience what it was like to finally lose each other and appreciate the solitude that came with it. In that time, they also learned that they could be happy when they were together and when they were apart. In the end, fate brought them back to this moment once more. It was just like their first meeting, but it took ten years, just to get back to the beginning.

This time, though, they'd continue on together.

* * *

AN: Excuse me... ((gags)) Fluff is nice but I can't believe it was so thick. I like a little sweetness but still. I'm very tired now, even though it's only 2:30 in the afternoon, August 30 2005, when I finished this (in case anyone was wondering). I can write a lot in a short amount of time because I did this all in about an hour. I really need muses so I can do a one-shot in that amount of time. I hope you enjoyed and please review! 

Well, till my next fic!

Much love,

Adobo-chan


End file.
